Remember Me
by songsingsitself
Summary: Kate Schuyler is three things: a Muggle, Lily Evans' best friend, and madly in love with Sirius Black. Are you wondering if they'll end up together? If this will be AU? If Sirius will live? Great questions! Why don't we find out?


Kate liked to think that she was loyal.

If someone was in trouble, she would come and help them. If someone was hungry, she would do her best to find them some food, even if she had to take them to McDonald's to get it. If there was a need for a "bad guy," she would stand tall and tell Petunia Evans that people who call their sisters "freaks" don't get to end up as maid of honor, and she needed to get over it and rethink the last nineteen years of her life.

Kate did these things because her love for her friends and family was as deep as the world is wide, and because she didn't know where she would be without Lily Evans.

She couldn't believe that in just a few days, her best friend would be a married woman. Back when they had first met, pimply, thirteen, and awkward, she had dreamed up a man for her friend. He was blond and muscular, played tennis, and had a fancy car. That was before Kate found out that Lily was a witch.

Petunia had squawked and screeched when she found out Lily had informed Kate of her secret, but Lily could read people very well. She had only been wrong about them a couple of times, and she was sure this wasn't one of those times. There was no one more trustworthy than Kate Schuyler, wizard or Muggle.

Kate glanced up at the pink cat-shaped clock on the wall, and decided she couldn't handle waiting anymore. Not bothering to take shoes with her, she bounded down the stairs, out the door, and across the yard to Lily's house.

Sometimes it was difficult for Kate to recall differences between the Muggle world and the wizarding world, even though Lily had answered her numerous questions and lent her quite a few books. For example, she had been expecting James Potter and his friends to arrive by car, and had been peering out the window every few minutes to see an unfamiliar car (in her head, he drove a red Jeep) in the Evans' driveway. But then she recalled Lily telling her about normal forms of Wizarding transportation, such as by fireplace, and by...reappearing into thin air.

Kate knocked four times on the pale blue door, announcing her presence, and let herself in. The front room was filled with the smell of baking bread and cinnamon honey butter, and Kate sighed, leaning against the door. "Oh Dot, how you bless me," she called.

Dorthea Evans, whose nickname of Dot suited her well, barked a laugh from the kitchen. "You know you're my favorite daughter, don't you?" Kate entered the kitchen and hopped on a stool at the counter. She quickly dipped her pinky in the bowl of honey butter, and Dorthea good-naturedly slapped it away.

"Potter time according to schedule, is it?" Kate glanced up at the clock, which read 5:15.

"Don't I know it," Dot replied, pulling open the oven to check on the bread. "Personally, I am a fan. Lils and I always run a little behind, it's nice to count on someone else to be the late one."

"And where is the bride-to-be?"

"In front of the mirror, where else?" Dot gave the oven timer a few extra minutes. "Let me tell you, because Lord knows she isn't listening to me. She's already got him-she doesn't need to try so hard anymore!"

"I don't know if she's trying for him. Don't you ever shave your legs for yourself, so you can have the satisfaction of silky smooth skin on clean sheets, or is it always for Mr. Evans?"

Dot's eyes widened. "Do you know the famous author, C.S. Lewis?"

"Of course! We read his children's books in school."

"Well, in one of his books, he wrote that friendship is when one man says to another,

'What? You too? I thought no one but myself' felt such a way, did such a thing, you know. I mean to say, I didn't know other ladies shaved their legs for that very reason." Dot squeezed her arm. "I do love you, you know."

Glancing up at the clock, a pink cat one identical to the one that hung in Kate's kitchen, she handed Kate a basket of cloth napkins so that she could help set the table. "Lily?" she called. "How are the boys coming, darling? Were they really going to try convince the mailman to give them a ride like a cab, or was that just for a laugh?"

"I don't _know,_" Lily huffed. "I'll never understand this man."

"Is Apparate the one where they come by fireplace?" Kate asked.

"No, that one is by Floo powder, Apparition is-"

Kate's question was answered by several large popping noises very quickly sounding in the living room. If you have never heard someone Apparate before, you should know that it can be quite terrifying if several people are coming at once. In the Muggle world, the only sound remotely like it is gunfire, which is why Kate and Dot screamed and ducked under the table.

Lily's loud groan, coupled with her feet stomping down the stairs, were the next sounds that were heard. "No, Kate. Apparating is when they appear out of thin air with NO NOTICE." Kate and Dot peered over the table, and were surprised at four young men who had materialized in the living room. "Congratulations, I would have just lost my mother and my best friend all in one go because you lot frightened them half to death."

The four wheeled around and saw Kate and Dot, still under the table, their hands trembling. "Oops," was all the tallest one said. Kate knew that it was James, as his several adorable pictures decorated Lily's bulletin board. He was handsome, but not intimidatingly so-he had a long, lanky frame and glasses that were too big for his face. The combination of these things were strangely endearing. Because the pictures Lily possessed were ones that moved, Kate felt as if she had already met him.

Another of the boys was turning about the room, scrutinizing the frames that decorated the walls. This ones WAS intimidatingly handsome. He stood a few inches shorter than James, and his posture was impeccable, as if he had been raised by royalty. Dark, wavy hair swept into his matching eyes and down to his shoulders, and his face was hard as stone.

Kate tried not to look at him for too long, and then took a deep breath, slowly getting to her feet. Hearing what sounds like four gunshots in a normally safe house makes it hard to recover-your body goes into fight/flight/freeze mode, and it's hard for your body to catch up with your mind. Lily put her small, freckly hand on her friend's shoulder. "Lads, this is my dear friend Kate Schuyler."

The one with the kindest eyes and tawny colored hair stepped forward and offered his hand. "Lovely to meet you, Kate. I'm Remus Lupin." Kate took his hand with her shaky one.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen someone Apparate before?" The pudgy boy asked her with an accusing tone.

_"Pete, come on,"_ Remus muttered under his breath, glaring at his friend.

Kate's heart sank. She had been hoping that she would be able to pass as magical and cool for as long as she could. Lily had told her on several occasions about the wizards who discriminated against Muggles, and while she was sure Lily wouldn't be such good friends with wizards of that sort, she knew everyone has a little bit of prejudice they harbor in their hearts.

"I'm not, er, magical," Kate admitted.

"Yes, you are," Lily argued fiercely. "Just because you aren't a witch does not mean there isn't magic about you. You're the most magical person I know." Kate's cheeks burned, but she was pleased. The one called Pete looked only slightly embarrassed, his eyes on the ground.

"You are absolutely right, darling," Dot said. "Now, it's time for dinner. Kate, please show the boys to the loo so they can wash up, and Lily, please call your father out of that silly shed so he can join us."

Kate had never met anyone magical except for Lily, and she had wondered vaguely if there would be a culture difference. The boys, however, were just like ones she would meet anywhere, she was relieved and slightly annoyed to know; the one named Pete only pretended to wash his hands, and James had rolled up the hand towel and was swatting it at Remus' ankles. The one with the long, wavy hair leaned against the wall and smirked at his friends, and Kate mirrored his stance.

"I didn't get the chance to learn your name. I'm Kate Schuyler." She stuck out her hand, and gave a little gasp when he took it not to shake, but held it with both of his and brought it to his lips. His dark eyes never left hers.

"Sirius Black," his low, growly voice responded. And that's when Kate knew she was helpless against the charms of Sirius Black.

"So tell me about this Quidditch you play, James." Lily's father was crazy about sports, and ever since Lily had told him James was a fantastic player of a mysterious flying sport, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Oh, man, it's fantastic. Sirius and I both played for our house team at school. Here's how it works..." Kate was soon lost after James began to explain the finer points of the game. The bit about different positions was interesting, and she then turned to Sirius, her seat partner on the little bench on the short side of the table.

"Which position do you play?" He had seemed all right when they had introduced themselves in the bathroom, but he had adopted the same hard look he had when he entered the house. Something appeared to be bothering him, as she noticed his friends casting knowing, concerned looks at him throughout the evening. "Wait, let me guess..."

Kate studied him for a moment. He was smiling a little, his eyebrows raised as if to challenge her. His unceasing eye contact made her squirm. "You are a...beat-er?"

He smirked at her. "What gave it away?"

Dot watched in shock at Kate's bravery as she touched Sirius' arm, where his muscles bulged out of his black T-shirt. "Oh, probably these."

"That brave, daring girl," Dorthea said to herself, and her husband turned to look at her.

"What was that, darling?"

"Oh...um..." It was one of those moments in the conversation where everyone else is quiet so their attention immediately turns to one person who wasn't prepared to be the center of it. "That...that brave, daring, squirrel. Will he ever give up making our tree his home? I am not sure that he will." Even after the others had laughed politely and returned to their talk of Quidditch, she couldn't help watching Kate and Sirius interact at the end of the table.


End file.
